Cent Chihiro Chittiii
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] '''Cent Chihiro Chittiii (セントチヒロ・チッチ), real name Aoi Chihiro (蒼井ちひろ), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is the captain/bag lady of BiSH and a member of HOLY SHiTS. Biography Early Career In 2014, Aoi Chihiro joined Tsuyogari Sensation as a founding member. She was part of the group for the latter half of the year, and graduated on Februrary 15th, 2015 without releasing any material. Around the same time as her graduation, Chihiro auditioned for BiSH, eventually being announced as a founding member and captain of the group the following month. She changed her stage name to Cent Chihiro Chittiii and her first album, Brand-new idol SHiT, was released in May. In April 2016, Chitti collaborated with GHOST ORACLE DRIVE to provide a song, "Human After All" for the anime GOD EATER. The song was used as the ending theme for the 6th episode. Shortly after, Chittiii was demoted from Captain to Bag Lady after failing a DiET or DiE challenge. When Ayuni D joined in August, she took Chittiii's original "Little Sister" member role and Chittiis new role was changed to "Looks serious, vain, has up to two boyfriends", a reference to the song "SCHOOL GIRLS, BANG BANG, which she wrote the lyrics to. Chittiii joined the "Idol Supergroup" NATASHA, in September 2016. 2017-2020 On December 31st 2017, it was announced that Cent Chihiro Chittiii had received the most votes in the WACK General Election and would be rewarded with a solo single alongside Aina The End. In March 2018, she and Aina The End provided vocals for the song "Wasted Tears" on Marty Friedman's album, 「B: The Beginning」THE IMAGE ALBUM. In July, she was added to HOLY SHiTS. Cent Chihiro Chittiii and Aina The End's election solo single, Youji to Tsuki no Hime / Kienaide, was released on September 19th, with Youji to Tsuki no Hime being Chittiii's solo song. In March of 2020, Chittiii will participate in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020 as a mentor. In an interview, she said that while audition camps are always sad, she wants it to be a kinder one this year. Personal Life Was obsessed with idols as a child, until her favourite members all left. She was bullied at school, causing her to become introverted and channeling her frustrations into softball. Her confidence improved after entering high school. Discography See Cent Chihiro Chittiii Discography Featured In * 2018.09.19 Youji to Tsuki no Hime Publications Other Media Film * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.07.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" Lyrics Written Brand-new idol SHiT * Story Brighter * SCHOOL GIRLS, BANG BANG FAKE METAL JACKET * BUDOKAN ka Moshiku wa TAMANEGI THE GUERRiLLA BiSH * Rock n’ Roll no Kamisama STiCKS * FiNALLY Trivia * Likes pokemon and horror movies. * Her stage name is a reference to the movie "Spirited Away", titled "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" in Japanese. "Sen to Chihiro" is pronounced the same way as "Cent Chihiro". * As BiSH captain, Chittiii will be the most senior member of WACK when Kamiya Saki graduates in May 2020. Gallery ChittiCarrotSticks.jpg|Promoting CARROTS and STiCKS ChittiCarrots.jpg|Promoting CARROTS ChittiSticks.jpg|Promoting STiCKS ChittiStereoPro.jpg|Promoting Stereo future Chitti2018.jpg|Promoting Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE ChittiGuerilla.jpg|Promoting THE GUERRiLLA BiSH ChittiOTNK.jpg|Promoting OTNK ChicchiPaintItBlack.jpg|Promoting PAiNT it BLACK ChittiFake.jpg|Promoting FAKE METAL JACKET ChittiInt.jpg ChittiInt1.jpg ChittiInt2.jpg ChittiInt3.jpg ChittiInt4.jpg ChittiInt5.jpg ChittiInt6.jpg ChittiInt7.jpg ChittiInt8.jpg ChittiInt9.jpg ChittiInt10.jpg ChittiInt11.jpg ChittiInt12.jpg ChittiInt13.jpg ChittiInt14.jpg ChittiInt15.jpg ChittiLSN.jpg ChittiPiBInt.jpg ChittiPTS.jpg|Promoting Promise the Star Category:BiSH Category:WACK Category:Leaders Category:1993 Births Category:HOLY SHiTS Category:HOLY SHiTS Members Category:BiSH Members Category:2015 Additions Category:Members Active Before WACK